


All Hail my Queen

by Aqua_Rainrose



Series: The women of Volleyball [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Oikawa Tooru, courting, ushijima is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The women of Volleyball [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	All Hail my Queen

All Hail My Queen

If there was one thing that was truth in the volleyball world it was that Aoba Johsai High had the Great Queen. The only woman in the school that qualified for the men’s volleyball team, setter extraordinaire, Oikawa Tooru. The woman was also known as the most beautiful woman in the man’s volleyball world. She had the perfect hourglass, her breasts were not overly large or small, a perfectly shaped rear and her hair was a perfect light chocolate that went down to mid back when let down but was in the most perfect perky ponytail when swept up. Her team was always rallying around her and following her lead. Aoba Johsai had never been stronger, and her reputation was well known. If Iwaizumi had his say, he would say she was a space nerd who got petty and allowed too many people to get under her skin. Then again, he had known her for years, most of the outside world only saw her as the perfect woman. And that was the crux of the biggest problem that Oikawa ever faced. The team had just finished practice when they were made aware of the extra presence in their gym. Sweaty, tired, and now completely pissed, Oikawa regarded the newcomer with disdain. They had a game with Karasuno tomorrow and she really did not need him here. She walked over, unknowingly drawing all of the eyes to her, and addressed the biggest pain in her ass ever known.  


“Can I help you Ushijima?” She did not bother to keep the loathing out of her voice as she regarded him. He bowed and held out a box before speaking.  


“This is my declaration of courtship, please accept this present as the opening gift.” She blinked and then grit her teeth before imploding.  


“WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!” Her team, except for Iwaizumi, flinched at the tone of her voice. Iwaizumi was more interested about this ‘declaration of courtship’.  


“I have asked your parents to begin a courtship for your hand in marriage, they were agreeable considering that I come from a similar family structure.” Oikawa’s nose was not the only one that wrinkled at that. Oikawa’s family was old school in the fact that they still believed in courtship and even to go so far as arranging a marriage for their children. Oikawa’s father was extremely strict, he did not even want her playing volleyball, let alone on an all-male team. However, he had not expected such a headstrong daughter, when he refused her playing on the team, she told him if he kept refusing, she would go get a tattoo, he refused again, and she came home the next night with a Deathstar amidst a galaxy background on her ribs and he caved when she insisted again to play. So, the fact that Ushijima had gone to her parents and asked to start courtship was a big thing for her father. Her mother on the other had was far more modern and where Oikawa got most of her loud personality. She sighed and threw her head off to the side, she knew she had to accept the courtship, but like hell that she was happy with it. She sighed and swiped the gift from him and ripped it open and took out a crystal flower, a calla lily to be more precise and she wrinkled her nose.  


“She hates calla lilies.” Iwaizumi grumbled and the nearby teammates had to smirk, it was an underlying current in their team that Iwaizumi really actually liked Oikawa. Everyone knew that Oikawa adored her dear ‘Iwa-chan’.  


“Thank you. I will allow this courtship to continue and give you my verdict at the end.” Oikawa spat out like she was swallowing venom. She turned away from him and glared at her team. “The FUCK are you looking at, get stretching and get your sweaty bums into the showers!” She yelled; her mood absolutely tanked by this turn of events. Her teammates scrambled to comply and clean up the gym before heading to the shower. Ushijima was gone when she came out of the shower and she sighed in relief. Iwaizumi met her and walked her home as he always did. They did not speak but he could tell that she was humming in agitation and anger, and he did not want to be her parents when she got home. They stopped out of her house, and older style sprawling house and to his surprise she told him to wait right there for her. He nodded and watched as she entered the gate and the front door opening and closing. There was a moment of complete silence before you heard it from the street, Oikawa screaming in rage. Iwaizumi sighed and took out his phone and dialed his mother.  


“Hello Hajime, what is going on darling?” He relaxed somewhat at his mother’s soothing voice.  


“I think Oikawa will be coming over for a night or two, take a listen.” He held his phone out to the house where the screaming and now slamming was going on for a moment before bringing it back to his ear.  


“Oh my, I will make up the futon for the poor girl. I will also start on some milk bread; I am sure she will appreciate that.”  


“You spoil her too much.” His mother laughed and agreed with him.  


“Well, I always imagined I should be nice to my future daughter in law.” She teased him and he blushed, not that she could see him.  


“MOM! It’s not like that, besides the whole thing that set her off was a courtship proposal from a person that she really doesn’t like, and her parents approved of the courtship.” He sighed, and his mother hummed.  


“Well from knowing sweet Tooru, she’s not one to be pigeonholed into something that she hates. So, I would not worry about that, and do not forget while my side of the family is pretty low tier,” he could feel his mother’s eye roll, “your father is from a very high tier family and you do have the ability to court her as well.” Iwaizumi looked shocked and noticed that there was a slam and noticed that Oikawa had an overnight bag slung over her shoulder as well as her school bag, practice bag, and her computer bag.  


“Well, we will see you soon mother, bye.” They walked to Iwaizumi’s house and Oikawa was welcomed with sympathy and her whims catered to by his mother as they eventually got up to Iwaizumi’s room. Iwaizumi’s room was actually the Master Bedroom of the house because his mother hated large rooms for her bedroom. There was usually a table in the middle of the room so Iwaizumi could host his friends, i.e., Oikawa, but it had been moved out of the room to set up Oikawa’s futon. She placed her bags on the ground and face planted into the futon.  


“UUUUUGGHHHHHH this sucks!!!!” She then screamed into the futon as she beat the padding with her fists. Iwaizumi went about his usual routine as Oikawa got her frustration out.  


“What did he say?” He asked when she had settled down and she got off the futon and started to unpack her stuff, putting her clothes in the drawers that he had cleaned out ages ago.  


“He said it would be a good match and that I should do my family proud for once and honor my family. I told him it is the twenty first century and that I could do what I want. He then shot back with the fact that I had accepted it and had to see it through to the end, and if no one else came along and offer their hand for me that he would push me into marriage with Ushijima. I told him where he could stick that thought with excruciating detail and packed my shit, yelled that I would be here because I could not stand the looming specter of oppression and left.” She finished and Hajime’s mom came and brought them some snacks. She thanked his mother and opened up her computer bag and set everything up.  


“Well, my mom is happy to have you here for as long as you need. Dad should be home later.” She grinned up at him and he had to settle his heart down and turn away quick as he looked at the brilliant smile to hide his blushing face. The next day they met Karasuno and at the end of the match there was Ushijima as well. He had another small gift, an expensive brand of white chocolate that Oikawa accepted with another wrinkled nose. Iwaizumi noticed that Hinata sidled up to him while looking at the scene.  


“You know what he said, he said that Oikawa was a luscious rain on baren soil, culminating you team as the best it can be. Otherwise without her that your team was weak. And that a setter should be completely devoted to their ace. Considering that he wants her to go to Shiratorizawa, I think that he wants her to be completely devoted to him, since he’s the ace and all.” Iwaizumi looked down at her shocked and she just shrugged. “Thought you outta know.” She went back to her own team and he looked over his shoulder at his own team. They obviously heard what the tiny orange haired woman had said, and he saw the fire in their eyes. There was no way that bastard was going to get their hands on their setter. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and clutched his fist, there was no way he was going to let that son of a bitch get his hands-on Oikawa. He then was shocked at this surge of overprotectiveness for this woman. They went home and Iwaizumi was quiet for a long time and after he was sure Oikawa was asleep, he got up and walked over to her. She was beautiful when she slept, lips slightly parted and breathing softly. She never snored and did not talk in her sleep, and her fingers were curled up by her face, the moonlight flowed over her highlighting her beauty. He sighed and exited his room and went downstairs and found his father reading the paper at the dinner table.  


“Hey dad, can I ask you something?” The man jumped as his son had scared him, not expecting him to be awake at this time.  


“Oh Hajime, what are you doing up?” Hajime sat down at the table and looked down at his hands.  


“I couldn’t sleep, anyway I wanted to ask you about courting rituals.” His father set down his coffee cup and looked at his son.  


“Would this happen to be about Oikawa-chan upstairs?” Iwaizumi nodded and let his father know everything that was happening, and how he had started to feel. His father listened carefully and then sighed. “Well, I understand where you are coming from and I will teach you the rules, but before you evoke courting her, I want you to really think about how you truly feel about her.” Hajime nodded and his father lectured him about the rituals and Hajime went to bed a few hours later and he fell into an uneasy sleep. When he woke up, he was a little sluggish than normal and something was clicking into place unsettling. Now he saw Oikawa in a far different light, a light that flattered her and made her look so appealing to him but did not take away all of her negative traits. The next few days paced out weirdly, Iwaizumi was being weird towards her and her team was working themselves into the ground and improving all of their skills. Then it was a figurative D Day for her as her first ‘date’ with Ushijima. She was wearing a cute little mint green swing dress with pale pink flowers at the hem and mint green heels that had fake diamonds on the straps, and she had her hair styled in a crown of braids. She sat at a café in the outside patio and was across from Ushijima with a vanilla late in front of her that she did not touch. They had their parents in a table near by and Ushijima tried to make small talk with her, and she would shut him down with a few worded answers. Suddenly there was a galaxy frappuchino sat down in front of her and she blinked up to see Hajime.  
“She won’t drink that, she hates most white foods such as white chocolate, and she hates calla lilies.” He said as he glared at Ushijima and then brought out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back that was made of lilies of different colors, the petals all different colors and was broken up by babies’ breath. Oikawa blinked before taking the flowers and cooed over them as she saw a few red and pink roses smattered through. He then pulled a present out of his back pocket and held it out while bending over. “Please accept this token and consider my offer of courtship.” Oikawa gasped and her father stood up and crossed over to him.  


“What is this nonsense? You can’t court my daughter!” He protested and Oikawa’s mother came to stand beside him.  


“He can actually, Iwaizumi is an old family and while his father broke the mold, he still is able to properly court our daughter, that is, if she accepts his courtship.” Her mother teased her, and Oikawa looked up at him with something in her eyes, it looked like hesitant hope.  


“I accept your offer of courtship.” She said and then took the gift from him gently, a stark difference from when she had snatched Ushijima’s from his hands. She carefully opened the box and gasped as she lifted up a crystal rose. This one had they typical crystal stem and leaves, but the actual petals were made of blue crystal. It was a blue rose, which cause Oikawa to tear up and place her fingers over her lips.  


“You remembered?” She looked up at him and he smiled as he knelt down so he could look up at her, making it easier for her to see him.  


“It may have been a second-grade comment, but I would remember everything you like and everything you hate. I care deeply for you Oikawa, I accept your good with your bad, and even your weird quirks that make you so interesting. If you allow me, I will give you all the happiness you can stand, and of course a few misgivings, but mostly happiness.” She smiled and got up, the heels making her tower over him until he stood up.  


“I look forward to your courtship, although to make it fair, Ushijima will have to come to our first courtship date.” Hajime nodded his acceptance and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.  


“Until next time my lovely Queen.” Oikawa blushed and watched as he left, holding the crystal blue rose to her chest. She sat down in her chair and drank from her galaxy frappucchino. She was in an absolutely stellar mood for the next few days, which did freak out some of their teammates. When it was time for Iwaizumi’s first date, they met at a science center that had had many space exhibits and even a planetarium. Oikawa showed up in a sweater and jeans and tennis shoes and her hair was down with her bangs clipped out of the way with a sparkling alien barrette. She was cute and Ushijima, plus all the parents, showed up as well. Iwaizumi paid for Oikawa and they walked inside, it was not long however before she looped her arm around his and started to pull him around. They took a break for lunch in the cafeteria and he paid for her as well and gave her another gift. It was large and had been brought over by an employee and she clapped happily after she opened it and pretty much dive bombed the large alien plush. He smiled as she giggled and smiled at the soft over sized plush. She got off the plush and hugged him, the employee offered to keep it at the desk so she could collect it, but she jumped off Hajime and hugged the plush close, shaking her head. And she really did carry the plush all throughout the rest of the day. When they sat down for the planetarium show she placed the plush in the seat between her and Ushijima, then cuddled up to Hajime. When the date was over, she gave Iwaizumi a kiss on the cheek and quickly skittered off to her parent’s car.  


Time passed and finally Aoba Johsai faced off Shiratorizawa on the court, and there was an electric under current between the two teams. Iwaizumi was taking this match personally, like if he lost, Ushijima would walk away with Oikawa. The match was close, but at the very end Aoba Johsai clinched the win, which surprised everyone. Finally, it clicked, and his team cheered so much, before Oikawa got a shit eating grin on her face and started to clap her hands. They all quieted down and then turned to the defeated Shiratorizawa team.  


“One, two!” She called and the team grinned.  


“SHOULD HAVE GONE TO AOBA JOHSAI!” They screamed at the team and that pissed Ushijima off completely. They did get flagged for unsportsman like conduct, but it was freaking worth it. As the teams lined up, Iwaizumi went over to the coach and got the box that he had given the man at the start of the game and went in front of the captain of his team. Everyone quieted down and he dropped down to one knee and he watched as surprise overtook her face.  


“Tooru Oikawa, you frustrate me, push me, and you can be absolutely vindictive and annoying. But at the same time, you give me everything you are, you do not hold back, you tell me what you think with no filter, and you are the thing that keeps me on my toes, which I love. I ask you here and now, putting myself up for large scale humiliation, but will you choose me and marry me?” He opened the box and inside was a white gold ring with gems being green and blue stars. She was crying at this point and she closed her eyes with her hand over her mouth and Ushijima stalked over and he was clearly pissed at this point.  


“No, you should choose me, I will be able to provide for you the best!”  


“I may not be able to give you everything you want or deserve, but I will love you until the day we die.” Iwaizumi countered and she finally opened her eyes and looked at Iwaizumi.  


“While Ushijima is correct that he could provide for me better, that’s not what I am looking for. I am looking for someone who will push me, let me stand on my own, support me when I need it, and love me unconditionally. I am sorry……Ushijima. Hajime Iwaizumi, I accept your marriage proposal and will happily become your wife.” Iwaizumi grinned and fit the ring on her finger, then she kissed him on the mouth as the audience and their teammates cheered. And like Hajime said before they did live mostly happily ever after, only a few arguments and fights that clouded their happiness. Nothing really surprised them, they got a house together, Oikawa taught earth science at a high school and he played pro volleyball. He did once come home from a game to their spare bedroom furniture out on the curb for pick up, which confused him, until he walked into the room and saw the new furniture.

(He was too freaking happy at the new furniture that he could not even bitch about giving away the old furniture, that baby basinet was too damn cute.)


End file.
